memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Ionstorm.jpg
Reversions Please stop reverting this image to a version that cuts out half of the main subject, the storm. So what if it includes the Flyer? Deal with it, and stop removing what you are supposed to be picturing, the complete storm. The new version that is cropped looks like it is missing half of the storm. It looks terrible. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:59, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Moved from User talk:OuroborosCobra I uploaded a similar image for the narrative of , but with the Flyer as the center of attention. I don't want anybody saying how the images are 'too similar' or some such nonsense as this is clearly not the case, so, since the ion storm image is only about the ion storm and only found on that article, I removed the Flyer. My image is File:FlyerIonStorm.jpg. Just trying to avoid trouble. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:52, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Your new image looked like someone had sliced off half of the storm. Yes, you removed the Flyer, but you also removed at least 1/3rd of your subject, the storm. It is worth keeping your subject (the point of the photo) even if it means having the Flyer. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Oh. Point taken. Thank you. :) Moved from User talk:Jörg I circled the Delta Flyer because it is somewhat easy to miss in the picture. I am adding it to the narrative of once upon a time, and the Flyer is an important part of it here. Why do you revert it?– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:09, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Because we don't want images that are manipulated like that. If the ship is easy to miss on the screenshot, then it is so. Don't add circles or arrows to any of the screenshots, keep them the way they were seen in the episodes (only brightening them up at times is okay). Also, by adding the circle, you make the image unsuitable for the ion storm page, as the circled Delta Flyer has nothing to do with the ion storm. By manipulating images like that, their use is limited to only one page, unaltered, they can be used for several pages. --Jörg 21:12, 30 September 2007 (UTC) It can still be used in the ion storm article because the image is of an ion storm hitting the ship. The ship is minor, But for the porposes of Once upon a time, I am just pointing it out. And look at this. File:GalaxyFindsFlyerTimeless.jpg. This image was publicly displayed as part of the Narrative for months until I rewrote the narrative. It was viewed by users, both regular and administrators such as Shran. In fact, Shran rewrote the narriative and never touched the image. So where is this rule you quote coming from now? I respect and follow policy, but is this policy or your own edict, in all fairness? I have experienced this before. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I found a more suitable picture so just forget it. Geez...– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::The reason I didn't touch the image was because I didn't see the circle in there; I wasn't actually looking too closely at the images. Jorg is right, though, it's basically preferred that images don't have any markings on them (I think we've discussed this somewhere before). I don't think it's an actual "rule," though; maybe something to be brought up in the forums? --From Andoria with Love 21:47, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, there IS an actual rule. "Fair use" means that you cannot modify the image. Adding circles and arrows is modification. Also, I reverted the change to the ion storm image that removed the Delta Flyer, as it now looked like half a storm. It looked better with the flyer there. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:49, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Oh. OK. I understand now. Once I know it is an actual rule, I rest the matter at once.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:07, 1 October 2007 (UTC) You say fair use prohibits image modification. Therefore, should this not include cropping? Just wondering; technically that is modification, although one can look at it as simply fitting an image in, instead of altering its actual content (adding things to it etc). –– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 00:14, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Correct, cropping isn't changing the actual image, only choosing what you are going to display. In fact, it might even be said to make it more fair use, asyou are reducing how much of the total product you are displaying. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:36, 1 October 2007 (UTC)